


To Cherish / To Grow

by FoxRafer



Series: Tolkien Weekly Rainbow Challenge [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> 'Yellow' drabble challenge. If you'd like a visual, <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/foxrafer/pic/00035bsf"><b>this picture</b></a> should do nicely.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Cherish / To Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) 'Yellow' drabble challenge. If you'd like a visual, [**this picture**](http://pics.livejournal.com/foxrafer/pic/00035bsf) should do nicely.

**To Cherish**

They'd found the field of sunflowers when she was five, Théodwyn proudly taking her daughter on her first ride away from Aldburg. She'd marveled at each of Éowyn's discoveries though all must have been known to her.

Éowyn's memory of that day was vivid. She'd asked her mother to behead several flowers with one easy stroke of her sword, but Théodwyn sobered then, lectured her on the weapon's purpose. Then she cut off one of the heads with her knife and later they dried it, a keepsake from a cherished moment with her mother at her most beautiful and alive.

 **To Grow**

The gardeners assumed she wanted to cultivate the seeds for oil and food. When they learned they were for personal use, they suggested different plants, varieties that would be easier to grow and maintain. But she was resolute and the seeds obtained.

She only planted a few at the edge of the garden, a row of sunflowers stretching into the sky. To most they seemed out of place, lemon bright against the rich jewel tones and evergreen. But this was the sunniest spot, ideal for the sun-worshiping, vibrant blooms. And every time Éowyn looked at them, she remembered her mother.


End file.
